This is an investigative protocol to determine the effect of exercise during insulin-induced hypoglycemia on cardiac function in patients with insulin-dependent diabetes. Specifically, the study will assess the effect of insulin-induced hypoglycemia on left ventricular systolic functional reserve during bicycle exercies, and determine whether cardiac output or oxygen consumption during exercise is compromised by hypoglycemia.